World Records: Fastest time with bugs
Since the game doesn't feature a World Record for each level, we are making a page here describing the best we could find :) Jurrasic Jungle *First Leap - 4.216 sec, SRMUK;) & Firestorm *'Acrobat - 3.811 sec, SRMUK;)' *The Staircase - 5.511 sec, SRMUK;) *'Air Moves - 5.616 sec, Boomerang!' *Going Down - 6.205 sec, Firestorm *'Robot - 2.798 sec, SedBoomReturns' *To Heaven - 9.518 sec, Firestorm *'Blokks - 4.790 sec, BlueNation' *Underground - 11.393 sec, Firestorm *'Boost Race 1 - 4.426 sec, Boomerang!' *Runner Up - 8.159 sec, Sven *'Tube - 6.161 sec, Julian' *Sky Castle - 7.083 sec, SRMUK;) *'Here is Boom! - 5.632 sec, SRMUK;)' *Balance - 4.298 sec, ☆★Beast★☆ *'Spring Jump - 3.766 sec, $imon' *Big Loop - 4.448 sec, Firestorm *'Whirl - 12.680 sec, G0RDON' *Rocket School - 5.541 sec, Firestorm *'Loooops - 6.737 sec, SRMUK;)' *Rocket Maze - 9.211 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Bridges - 9.201 sec, Firestorm' *Big Air - 3.899 sec, $imon *'Underwater - 6.699 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Boost Race 2 - 6.198 sec, Firestorm *---'Pinball I - 3.017 sec, Firestorm (no PB: 4.242 sec, Firestorm)' * ---'Rocket Madness - 6.317 sec, Firestorm' Lost City *Rooftops: 8.233 sec, Firestorm *'Floater: 5.728 sec, Bruce Lee' *Boost Race 3: 8.005 sec, Firestorm *'Ball Room: 4.987 sec, TRUE BLUE' *Burger: 5.995 sec, flow *'Above: 2.139 sec, Firestorm' *Watch Out: 6.540 sec, RUSSIA *'Seesaw: 5.109 sec, SRMUK;)' *Elephant: 6.187 sec, SRMUK;) *'Swish: 6.766 sec, RUSSIA' *Get Back: 7.402 sec, Firestorm *'Easy Does It: 11.765 sec, World rank:1' *Choo Choo: 5.545 sec, RUSSIA *'Levels: 7.324 sec, SRMUK;)' *Jump Up High: 9.739 sec,SedBoomReturns *'Pool Party: 8.608 sec, Firestorm' *Stone Land: 10.043 sec, World rank:1 *'Overpass: 7.637 sec, Firestorm' *City Storm: 3.583 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Roller Coaster: 16.772 sec, Transformer' *Unstable: 9.636 sec, luigjgjgjgjg *'Cloudsurfer: 2.600 sec, RUSSIA (no PB:' *Equilibrium: 7.147 sec, SRMUK;) *'Boost Race 4: 8.585 sec, World rank:1' *Turtle Temple: 7.573 sec, SedBoomReturns *---'Spinning: 9.882 sec, Firestorm' *''---''Pinball II: 8.308 sec, Firestorm (no PB: Frozen Hills *Ice Climber: 7.469 sec, hiro *'Rock 'n' Roll: 3.235 sec, Firestorm' *Up And Down: 7.017 sec, DUHHH HARROO? *'Locked Up: 2.424 sec, Bruce Lee' *Downhill: 16.296 sec, Firestorm *'Over The Rainbow: 2.774 sec, Firestorm (no PB: 10.575 sec, Firestorm)' *Waterslide: 10.259 sec, Firestorm *'Bug Out: 7.738 sec, Firestorm' *Periscope: 15.052 sec, Firestorm *'Grand Canyon: 11.962 sec, ??????????????☃ ' *Demining: 5.083 sec, Firestorm (no PB: *'Ice Berg: 12.831 sec, Boomerang!' *Bombs Away: 5.891 sec, Firestorm (no PB: *'Elevated: 7.753 sec, D∆⊓' *Ice Tubes: 17.010 sec, Firestorm (no PB: *'Snow Glider: 10.203 sec, SRMUK;)' *Mini Loops: 5.816 sec, Boomerang! *'Polar Madness: 15.108 sec, Firestorm' *Above All: 11.217 sec, Firestorm (no PB: *'Sky Diver: 14.406 sec, Firestorm' *Gangway: 9.115 sec, Andrea69 *'The Pier: 5.099 sec, SedBoomReturns' *The Wall: 11.997 sec, Imrock *'Fly Low: 5.731 sec, Kamikaze' *Crane: 10.130 sec, Anynomus.. & (ò.Ó )..I. *---'Acid Rain: 2.841 sec, SedBoomReturns' *---'Surfer Boom: 5.376 sec, Firestorm' Pyramid Dunes *Oil Well: 4.180 sec, RUSSIA *'Cover: 3.125 sec, SRMUK;)' *Eye of Ra: 8.546 sec, Firestorm (no PB: 8.655 sec, Kamikaze) *'Break Out: 4.212 sec, Firestorm (no PB: 5.381 sec, SRMUK;))' *Boost Race 5: 6.765 sec, Curtis *'Back and Forth: 2.896 sec, Firestorm (no PB: 3.240 sec, Firestorm)' *Temple of Light: 8.229 sec, RUSSIA *'Spring Island: 4.310 sec, RUSSIA (no PB: ' *King's Chamber: 8.926 sec, Firestorm (no PB: 9.483 sec, Firestorm) *'Trigger Happy: 10.174 sec, Firestorm' *Pathways: 4.817 sec, NooB *'The Altar: 4.214 sec, Firestorm (no PB:' *One Chance: 5.530 sec, Firestorm (no PB: 6.744 sec, Firestorm) *'Tomb Raid: 9.358 sec, Firestorm (no PB:' *Falling Down: 4.199 sec, RUSSIA (no PB: *'Funnel: 10.276 sec, RUSSIA (no PB: 10.445 sec, Firestorm)' *Prison: 6.009 sec, SRMUK;) *'Golden Gate: 3.775 sec, Firestorm (no PB:' *Dusty Trails: 2.148 sec, RUSSIA (no PB: 5.436 sec, Firestorm) *'Dominos: 10.552 sec, RUSSIA' *Rosetta: 2.979 sec, SRMUK;) *'Boost Race 6: 7.768 sec, Firestorm' *Stop 'n' Think: 9.328 sec, Firestorm *'Give Me a Break: 8.646 sec, SRMUK;)' *Revenge of Ra: 10.367 sec, Firestorm (no PB: * ---'Pinball III: 9.843 sec, Firestorm' *---'Levitation: 6.414 sec, Curtis' Robot Factory *Machinarium: 4.912 sec, SRMUK;) *'Waste Tank: 4.575 sec, SRMUK;)' *Jumper: 6.715 sec, Firestorm *'Squeeze: 8.664 sec, SRMUK;)' *Step By Step: 7.564 sec, Firestorm *'Elevator: 4.603 sec, BHWLIMPAN' *Barrel Jump: 3.773 sec, ♠∀└ƎⓍ♠ *'Accelerator: 10.617 sec, Aleks' *Engine Trouble: 7.462 sec, Firestorm *'Rocket Race: 7.260 sec, Firestorm' *Basin One: 4.873 sec, SRMUK;) *'Crusher: 6.105 sec, SRMUK;)' *Launchpad: 7.886 sec, Boomerang! *'Well: 4.976 sec, ϟ Oportet ϟ ' *Pure Race: 9.800 sec, Boomerang! *'Basin Two: 10.414 sec, Firestorm' *Taxi: 8.347 sec, Curtis *'Reactor: 15.379 sec, Monk3y' *Star Gazer: 6.109 sec, Kamikaze *'Machine Room: 4.498 sec, Curtis' *Scaffolding: 11.642 sec, SRMUK;) *'Dump Station: 9.269 sec, Sven' *Centrifuge: 11.779 sec, Firestorm *'Kangaroo: 6.601 sec, SRMUK;)' *Ninja: 4.371 sec, Curtis *---'Heads Up!: 11.339 sec, Firestorm' *---'Pinball IV: 26.362 sec, Curtis' Festival Park *Pipeline: 9.292 sec, Firestorm *'Star Tower: 9.849 sec, Firestorm' *Sky Curves: 3.730 sec, SRMUK;) *'Bootstramp: 8.700 sec, SRMUK;)' *Sky Bridges: 7.223 sec, SRMUK;) *'Platform Springs: 7.443 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Gravity Jumper: 8.692 sec, SRMUK;) *'Big Cage: 7.055 sec, Curtis' *Get Down: 11.528 sec, Firestorm *'Plastic Fantastic: 8.391 sec, Mark' *Level Up: 12.904 sec, SRMUK;) *'Rocket Master: 11.614 sec, Firestorm' *Wait for It: 13.740 sec, ‰SamDaMan‰ *'Boost Race 7: 12.639 sec, ☆Mac☆' *Bowling: 13.032 sec, Sven *'Waterland: 7.087 sec, SRMUK;)' *To the Top: 10.325 sec, Firestorm *'Jump: 8.714 sec, Sinan' *Elevatorama: 10.716 sec, Sven *'Windmills: 3.696 sec, SRMUK;)' *Cloud Jumper: 7.388 sec, Firestorm (no PB: *'Trampolines: 18.225 sec, SRMUK;)' *SpringPad: 11.469 sec, Curtis *'Surf n Turf: 15.957 sec, RUSSIA' *Teeter Totter: 5.137 sec, SRMUK;) *---'The Flower: 4.323 sec, Curtis' * ---'Pinball V: 23.861 sec, Firestorm' Extreme *House of Balance: 8.183 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Knockback: 4.400 sec, Firestorm' *Reversed: 4.902 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Water Skipper: 8.933 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Bumper Madness: 3.349 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Uncover: 1.454 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Tread Lightly: 8.491 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Shock Wave: 2.303 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Cogwheels: 4.797 sec, Firestorm *'Jaws: 3.545 sec, SedBoomReturns' *Baited Trap: 8.800 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Parkour: 7.768 sec, Firestorm' *Spear Forks: 4.805 sec, Firestorm *'Trigger Happy: 3.777 sec, Firestorm' *Timing: 7.578 sec, SedBoomReturns *'Rocket Skiing: 5.235 sec, Firestorm' *Fly Lower: 8.516 sec, Firestorm *'Capral Tunnel: 16.961 sec, Firestorm' Category:World Records